carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics of Brunant
]] This article is about the demographic features of the population of Brunant, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. The demography of the Kingdom of Brunant is measured and recorded by the Brunanter Institute of Statistics (INSTAT Brunant). The population of Brunant in 2016 was 1,106,997, making it the 161th most populous country in the world, ahead of Mauritius. This makes the population density at around 132.59 people per square kilometer. INSTAT is in charge of holding nationwide censuses, which it has done so every ten years beginning in 1886. According to census data, Brunant's population has gone up by over 400,000 people since 1906, much coming from pre-WWII immigration and postwar immigration from MENA and Eastern Europe. Population Population history Brunant's population has been growing at an unprecedented pace in the past 100 years. The earliest estimates, for the population in 1300, calculate it at 21,000. Most of these people lived in the eastern Cape Cross region or around Niesburg. After significant growth throughout the 14th-17th century, the Civil War (1663), Franco-Brunanter War (1757-60) and several bad harvests and droughts (1733-34, 1748, 1758) led to a slow in population growth and an increase in emigration. In 1758 it is believed that there was negative growth in the population. The late 19th century saw Brunant's population boom. In 1855-86 there was an increase of 47,000, but in the following 10 years alone there were 60,000 more Brunanters. And between 1896-1926, there were 160,000 more people in Brunant. In the 1930s the depression as well as the political situation in Europe slowed down immigration and growth; during WWII population would not grow much and it would only be until the late 1960s that it would pick up again. With higher immigration by Middle Eastern/N. African and Eastern Europeans, there would be 220,000 more Brunanters from 1966-2006. Population figures have begun to cap in the 2000s, due to slower economic growth, the recession and financial crises in the EU which affect Brunant. Still, Brunant has a moderately high population density of 115.4 people/sq. km., though distribution is rather uneven; heavy populations are concentrated in the central/south Hogeberg and Cape Cross/northern Brunant. The south and center of the country is sparsely populated, especially in the mountain region. Immigration In the period 1990-2011, Brunant received almost 5,420 new immigrants. Approximately 43% of them came from Asia (Lebanon, Jordan, Turkey and Armenia), while 30% came from North African countries (Libya, Algeria, Egypt, Tunisia and Morocco). 19% of immigrants came from other African countries (Congo, Ethiopia, Cameroon and Nigeria) and from the Americas (Brazil and Lovia). Also, 8% came from Europe (Spain, Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Romania and Greece). Religion According to the 2006 census, the majority of the inhabitants of Brunant are Roman Catholic, given that Brunant has been Catholic since the 13th century. However, compared to neighboring Malta and Italy, churchgoing is relatively low at nearly 35%. An independent poll by the Cape Times in 2009 revealed that 51% of the population believes there is a God, 27% does not know, 12% does not believe there is a God or life spirit, and 10% believe there is "something", like a life spirit. The following table lists all of the major religions presently followed in Brunant. Language Ethnic composition About 85-90% of the population identify themselves as being of Brunanter origin. By census standards, Brunanters are regarded as multi-generational inhabitants who have the culture and languages considered native to Brunant, namely Barzuna, Dutch and English. "Brunanters" are, though, a constructed peoples made up of mixed Arab, Mediterranean and Anglo-Saxon origin. Genetically most Brunanters have a heavy Spanish and mediterranean makeup due to intermarriage of English/Dutch settlers into the established peoples. Urbanization Urbanization in Brunant has largely occurred in the last 300 years. Prior to the 1700s, most Brunanters lived on farms and only 20-30 percent of the population lived in Cities and towns. Immigration from the late 18th century onward and an industrial growth through the latter 19th century prompted many to move to cities to look for work and opportunity; similar patterns were seen in the 1930s. Now over 80% of Brunanters live in large cities and towns, with the remainder living in small villages, unincorporated communities and rural farms. Parishes Cape Cross, Carrington, Helmond and Chester have the highest urban population in number and percentage, but the top spot goes to Brunant Parish, where 98.9% of its inhabitants live in the city. Central Parish, while the second-least populous parish in Brunant, has the highest proportion of farmers and agriculturalists; 41.8% of its population resides in rural regions. Overall, Brunant has 1,042,725 people (94.5%) of the population in urban zones. Economic data Gross domestic product There is a relatively large gap between the richer and poorer parishes in terms of GDP per capita. The average GDP per capita in Brunant is € 26,376. Seven parishes fall below the national average. The four richest parishes (all over € 30,000; €34,268 average) are located in the north of the country. The five poorest parishes are located in the center and south of Central Island, as well as Adams Parish (all under €22,000; average of €20,552). The reason for the dispari Footnotes *